


Bring on the Wonder, Bring on the Song (I Pushed You Down Deep in My Soul for Too Long)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Crying, Day 7, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Panic, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, i really have no clue what else to tag here, i've got you, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Let me go!” she screamed, trying to rip his arms off of her, but Nicolo was much stronger than he looked.“Andr-”“He took her, he took Quynh! Let me go!”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bring on the Wonder, Bring on the Song (I Pushed You Down Deep in My Soul for Too Long)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Bring on the Wonder by Sarah McLachlan.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 7: I've Got You.
> 
> TW: what happened to Quynh

“Andromache,” Nicolo said. “Andromache!”

“Let me  _ go!” _ she screamed, trying to rip his arms off of her, but Nicolo was much stronger than he looked.

“Andr-”

“He took her, he took Quynh! Let me go!” she said, her voice breaking.

“I know, I know. We’ll get her back, Andromache. We will.”

“Nicolo- please.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, and she sagged against him, unable to hold herself up any longer.

He lowered them both carefully to the ground, careful to not let her go.

“I’ve got you, I’m here. We’ll find her, we will.”

She tried to turn in his arms, so he let her, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his shoulder and letting out a sob.

“This- it’s my fault. She’s gone, and it’s my fault.”

“No, no it’s not your fault. It’s not.”

“Nicolo, I let them take her. I let them take her. It’s my fault.”

“You didn’t let them do anything, Andromache.”

She looked up and saw Yusuf, who had tied up the man and was giving them space up until that point.

“But-”

“There was nothing you could have done,” he said, sitting down next to them and wrapping his arms around them, resting his cheek on top of Andromache’s head.

“She- they- they took her, they- they put her in an  _ iron maiden.” _ Andromache managed to say.

She felt Yusuf flinch back, and heard Nicolo whisper, “No. No, no,  _ no _ .”

“We were talking. Talking about how burning alive would feel, because that’s what we thought they were gonna do next. But then- then they came in, they grabbed her, they took Quynh,” she said, before having to pause and take a breath.

“They took her, shoved her in there, she was scared, so scared. I can’t stop hearing her screaming for me to help her. She- and now she’s alone, alone and  _ dying. _ At the bottom of the ocean.” Andromache finally gave in and began to sob.

“We’ll find her. I swear we’ll find her, no matter how long it takes. We’ll get her back.”

**-about 500 years later-**

“Who is it?” Andy asked, answering her phone without checking who was calling.

_ “Andy. Andy, you-” _

“What the hell, Booker? You’ve got 30 seconds before I hang up.”

_ “She- Andy, please, listen. It- it’s about Quynh.” _

She nearly hung up on the spot, because  _ how dare he, _ but he didn’t.

“She’s here, I don’t know how, but Quynh’s here.”

“What the fuck do you mean, Quynh’s here?” she shouted. “What does that mean, Book?”

She heard a plate shatter somewhere behind her, meaning that the others had heard her. She sighed and put the phone on speaker, turning to face the others, who’d gathered around her.

_ “I- I came home, something wasn’t right. The door was open. I went in, pulled my gun out, thought maybe someone had found out about me, maybe someone left over from Merrick’s team. When I walked in, she was standing there, pouring a glass of water. She said my name, and I looked at her for a second, and then she just… left.” _

“And you’re 100% sure it was her?”

_ “I’ve been seeing her face in my dreams every night for 200 year, Andy. It was her. She’s free.” _


End file.
